Playtime in the Dark
by Tsukinohimeusagi
Summary: Naughty smut of Inuyasha and Kagome during one of the few nights they are alone in the Feudal Era


He had heard her before he saw her, the softest sigh of pleasure drawing his half-lidded eyes to her. To say he was shocked was an understatement, and he was very glad he was able to keep from making too sudden movements. He didn't want her to know she had an audience to her little show just yet.

The night was warm, almost too warm for her sleeping bag, but he figured she didn't want to sleep on the ground. The others had gone off to who knows where, not that he'd been paying attention. Even little Shippo, who wasn't so little anymore, wasn't around, having found some kitsune friends to hang out with. Hell, he practically lived with them now. He was more than glad of it now, especially when he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

The almost see through black top and shorts showed off way more than he could ignore, especially since the top just barely grazed the top of the skimpy shorts, revealing just the perfect amount of the pale skin of her stomach. He sucked in a breath, then slowly released it, hoping it had sounded like he was asleep already. She settled onto her sleeping bag, not even bothering to open it and tried to get comfortable.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, she finally gave up. The small fire they had made was just about out. He had been close to nodding off when he had heard the sigh. Looking through half-lidded eyes, he felt himself, as well as another part, wake right up. Suddenly, he was very glad he opted for leaning against a tree instead of hopping into one for the night.

She was slowly kneading her breasts through her top, lips parted in unsteady breaths. After a few more massages, she moved her hands into her top, focusing on her peaked nipples. As she twisted and teased, she sighed his name, the heated whisper so quiet, he almost didn't hear it.

He about lost it when she brought her hands to her mouth, licking her thumbs and index fingers, before returning them to her pert nipples. Her breath hitched and her back arched off her sleeping bag when her cold fingers met her skin. He clenched his forearms under his sleeves, glad for the cover they offered his very aroused friend down south.

After a few more tweaks of her nipples, her left hand bunched her top up while the other traveled south. He held in a whine as her left hand freed her right breast, only to get covered again as she started massaging again. Meanwhile, her right dragged slowly up and down her abdomen, just lightly enough that goosebumps formed. It seemed like she couldn't handle it for long, and soon her hand dipped under the band of her barely there shorts. He clenched his jaw tight as she moaned, much louder than her other outbursts. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own now, moving this way and that while her hand continued. Damn those tiny pieces of cloth for obstructing his view!

She was driving him crazy with desire, and it didn't help that the air was perfumed with her scent, full of arousal and need. He needed to make a decision about what he wanted to do and fast, otherwise his little vixen would end her show before he could even enjoy her. His brain was so fuzzy with thoughts of what he'd like to do to her that he didn't even realize she had turned his way. Trying to keep up his little charade, he sighed and slightly adjusted himself, hoping she would think he was asleep still while keeping his ears from turning toward her. He flinched a little when he felt her small hands reach his crossed legs, cursing himself inwardly.

"Ah, so you are awake." She lightly chuckled, attempting to move his arms with her body. He slowly opened one eye, then failed miserably at keeping his gaze up. She was on all fours in front of him, her top dipping down, giving him a great view of her breasts. He could feel his face turn bright red at being caught, but instead of being angry, like he thought she would, she looked even more turned on.

She went back onto her knees, scooting forward until she was able to straddle his waist, her legs on the opposite sides of his crossed ones, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she was getting situated, she froze, blushing profusely as she felt what he had been trying to hide. He smirked, glad that things had turned on her instead.

Shifting his hips slightly, and earning a small gasp in return, he looped his arms around her, letting his hands lightly rest on her backside. He felt her stiffen slightly, but she tried to play it off by bringing a hand up to play with his ear.

"So what all did the naughty puppy see?" Her soft voice wavered slightly, trying to stay in control of the situation. She really hoped he didn't hear her earlier, but it might be too late for that now. Determined to keep him distracted, she rotated her hips slightly, whimpering slightly at the feel of his hardness, which caused him to growl deeply. She wasn't sure which one of them was more excited.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered as he looked away, trying desperately to ignore what she was doing with her hips while toying with his ear. Her soft little sounds of enjoyment were making his brain all jumbled again. He was going to lose focus, and self control, soon if she kept up her little game.

She smirked devilishly, chuckling quietly to herself at his quick reply. Bringing her hand down from his ear, she trailed it down his face to his chin, relishing in the feel of his skin under her fingers. Looking up at him through her thick lashes, she breathed, "Did you like what you saw? It sure seems like it to me..." Her sentence trailed off as her other hand slid down his front to rest over the considerable bulge of his bottoms. He didn't break eye contact as he hissed through his teeth, the only giveaway he'd let himself have as he tried to stay in control.

"D-don't know what you're talking about, wench." What was with her tonight? Usually she didn't do this kind of thing! Not that he was really complaining, but he wasn't sure what he really wanted. His thoughts were too muddled with trying to not sound like a fool and keeping his hands to himself. It really didn't help that her hand was so close to his very aroused member. Her eyes weren't much help either, the chocolaty orbs were filled to the brim with love and longing. He was quickly losing this naughty battle, and he was starting to not mind in the slightest.

She pouted at his reply, tugging on his ever growing erection. Just how big was he going to get? The thought made her even more excited.

"So you're not going to do anything about this?" She teased, fondling his member through his pants again. This time, she was rewarded with a breathy growl and heated glare. Oooh, she sure liked where this was going now, especially cause it gave her an idea.

She brought her right hand back up from his erection and, making sure he kept eye contact, slowly sucked her fingers into her mouth. She knew he'd be able to smell the evidence of what she had been doing earlier, and she tried valiantly to keep the blush off her face at what she was doing. Starting to feel self conscious, she closed her eyes and quietly moaned, hoping to get some other kind of reaction out of him.

"Alright, that's it!" Her eyes flew open as she felt his hand grip her wrist and push her backwards, causing them to land slightly on her forgotten sleeping bag. She gasped as he adjusted himself on her, not once giving up his hold on her wrist. She attempted to get him off of her, but it was no use. He glared down at her while she struggled, and didn't try to speak until he had her attention. Huffing in mock defeat a few seconds later, she leveled her stare with his glare and waited.

"I don't know what the hell is up with you tonight, wench, bu-" He broke off mid sentence and clenched his teeth, attempting to keep the groan in his throat from escaping. Somehow, she had wiggled her other hand in between them and used her hips to help get his pants untied just enough to slide her hand in and around the thick shaft of his erection. He desperately tried to keep still, but when her small soft hand started pumping, he couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips into her hand. Dropping his head beside hers, while also letting go of her wrist to steady himself, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing in her very heated scent.

"What was that you were trying to say?" She gloated, moving her hips along with her hand now. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. She was driving him mad, and they were still mostly clothed! Growling at his predicament, he dropped to his left, bringing her along with him more onto the sleeping bag. Smirking when he heard her startled gasp, he quickly grabbed a hold of both her wrists in one hand, making her straddle him around the waist.

Now it was his turn to grin devilishly as his right hand snaked into the leg of those damned skimpy shorts of hers to her heated core. She was glaring down at him, but that quickly changed when she felt his fingers just barely brush against her hardened clit. Her lids became heavy with anticipation, and she really wanted to move towards his fingers more, but he stopped as soon as she moved an inch. She gave him a very exasperated look, growling fairly decently for a human, at his stillness. She stopped altogether when she noticed the air of seriousness in his face.

"If we do this," He touched his finger once to her clit for emphasis, earning himself a very needy whimper "it has to be slow, okay?" He could see her nodding before he was even done. She must really need release, which made him clench her wrists a tiny bit tighter. That made two of them. "I mean it, Kagome. I don't want to hurt you." Hearing the small hint of sorrow in his voice, she slowly leaned forward. He let her wrists go so she rested her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing the underside of his chin, then along his jaw, she slowly made her way to the corner of his lips.

Quietly, she breathed onto his lips, "I know you won't ever hurt me, Inuyasha. I trust you with my life." She looked into his molten gold eyes and smiled. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He had no idea what he had done to get so lucky. Well, he was about to be even luckier.

He flipped them around, with her under him again, though she seemed a bit more breathless this time. She could tell he was very focused on what they were about to do, and she didn't want to miss a thing. He started just with his fingers trailing down her face, then along her throat, before grazing his claw back and forth over the skin just above her top. She sighed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the simple touch from the man she loved so much.

She had waited a long time for everyone to go off and do their own thing, and she was thanking the gods over and over that it happened so soon. Every time they were together like this felt like the first time. The way he just knew how to take her over the edge every time made her hungrier and hungrier for his touch, and right now was no exception. She knew he enjoyed seeing her body's reaction to what he did, but god, was it maddening. This would be the first time he wasn't human though, so that made her even more excited.

She almost sighed in relief when she felt his claw move over her top down her chest a minute later, relishing in the slow burn that followed. He stopped just below her sternum, watching her face as a slow creep of color brushed her cheeks as he moved his hand to the breast that she had teased him with earlier. Gently kneading, he slowly bunched her top up between squeezes, freeing her breasts to the night.

Though it was warmer than usual, her nipples were already peaked, and small goosebumps rose. Being extra cautious of his fangs, he slowly brought a pert nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around. She moaned and slightly wiggled under him, aware that if she overdid it, this would all be over. Trying to give her hands something to do, so brought them up to his ears, rubbing and slightly tweaking the soft triangles. She felt the rumble of his approval against her breast, and his kneading increased in speed slightly. Sliding his hips down slightly, he adjusted his angle so he could switch breasts, earning another breathy moan from the beauty underneath him. Her fingers picked up speed on his ears also, and he knew she couldn't stay still much longer.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he quickly bit off the claws of two fingers, hoping like crazy it was enough. Slowly, he slide his hand down her flat stomach, grazing his claws along the band of her shorts. She whimpered and lifted her hips slightly, growing impatient. He smirked against the nipple in his mouth, and lightly bit, appeasing her enough that she kept still. Who was teasing now?

Not wanting to make her wait anymore, he slide his hand under the band of her shorts, just resting over her heated center. She grabbed ahold of his face, and crushed her lips to his as his index finger slid into her wet folds. Moaning into his mouth, her hands fell from his face to his shoulders, gripping as tightly as she could as his finger moved in and out of her. She broke off the kiss and dropped her head back, mouth open slightly with a silent moan.

Growling and increasing his speed, he husked, "You better be louder than that." She moaned much louder then, failing to keep a darker blush from her face, as her legs spread as if with a mind of their own. Her body was feeling more than ready for more of this. "B-but, som-someone could hear." She looked down at her love, feeling self conscious, but more focused on the sight of what he was doing to her. He growled at her heated expression, thoroughly turned on just by her gorgeous breasts peaked in pleasure, the lovely blush along her cheeks. Just starting at her full lips, slightly swollen from their kiss, made his erection pulse with desire.

Pulling his finger out, he quickly pulled his robe off and over his head, along with his kosode, revealing his bare chest to her. Returning to her breasts, he felt her fingers graze his chest as his finger returned to her dripping core. She purred in pleasure, her fingers drawing lazy patterns along his chest and stomach as he dipped into her again. Knowing this wouldn't be enough for her for very long, he slowly added his other finger, making her moan even more and stopping her hands altogether. Her hands were frozen splayed against his chest, her eyes closed in pure bliss as he started pumping his hand again. She was starting to pant, her body so overloaded with pleasure that she could barely focus. He heard her try and say something a few times, but it was never coherent, and quickly turned into a continuous stream of moans.

He was so caught up in the glorious sounds she was making that he almost didn't notice her right hand dip lower. Adjusting himself slightly so he was leaning on his side more, he watched as her little hand slide into his bottoms and around his erect shaft. Groaning as she tightened her grip, he caught her mouth in a hungry kiss, pleased when he felt her shudder when he bucked his hips against her hand. She tried to keep up with his steady rhythm, but she was getting closer and closer to the edge, so she fumbled slightly. She broke the kiss in a gasp, whimpering as she felt the waves of her orgasm start to build.

"Ah, ah! I-Inu-yasha, I ca- I can't," she choked out between moans, inching closer and closer to glorious release. Grabbing his shoulder tight, as well as his hard member, she let her orgasm wash over her. Her back arched while her head fell back, a loud and drawn out moan escaping her lips as she came down from her high. He continued to pump his fingers inside her slowly, letting her down gradually from the orgasmic euphoria.

Sighing as she came down, she slowly started pumping the velvety shaft of his member. She felt as he tensed under her hand, how he was fighting to keep control, so she did something she had never done before. Slowly so she didn't freak him out, she sat up, using her other hand to lightly push on his chest to get him to lay down. He was hesitant at first, but conceded, wondering what she planned on doing as he pulled his hand from her shorts.

Smiling slightly, she kissed a trail down his chest, going lower and lower until her lips met the tie of his pants. Using her free hand, and the foreman of the occupied, she pulled his pants down, releasing his considerablely larger erection. How could his size be so much bigger than when he was human? She thought, trying to keep the shock from her face, as well as ignore his dark chuckle. Pumping him slowly a few times, she smiled inwardly when she heard him suck in a breath. Marveling at how soft his shaft was, she lightly touched the head with her finger, twirling around slightly. He growled in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly as if she caught him off guard. It was payback time now.

She grinned naughtily as she moved her face closer to his erection, never breaking eye contact. As her lips met with the soft skin of the head, she saw his eyes go wide, propping himself on his forearms to see what she was planning. She closed her eyes a second later, opening her mouth to take in just the head as she heard him groan out a quick "Fuck!" Pleased with his reaction, she tested out this new experience for the both of them.


End file.
